1. Field of the Invention
A garment for dressing a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garments for covering the human body for the sake of appearance as well as for protection and warmth have been known in the earliest civilizations. Originally, garments were fabricated from the skins, pelts or hides of animals, especially furbearing animals. With the advent of advanced civilizations, garments of a more complex nature and design were developed, formed by sewing together pieces of cloth cut in patterns and shapes to conform to the shape of the human body. In most instances of current technology, a garment such as a dress, shirt, pants or coat is fabricated in mass-production facilities such as factories by sewing together interchangeable parts of the garment. Much cloth is lost in cutting out these parts, based on a pattern, from an individual rectilinear generally rectangular length of cloth, which is usually shipped in a wound form on a spool as a cylindrical-shaped unit, known as a bolt of cloth, which is to be found in textile or department stores, sewing goods stores, country dry-goods stores, and, of course, in factories such as dress or shirt factories. Besides the loss of cloth in cutting and trimming the individual pieces to be assembled into the finished garment in accordance with a pattern, much time is lost in the assembly of the garment since the individual pieces must be properly aligned and then sewn together in the proper order and fashion in order to properly complete the garment.